


Office work

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: campfuckudie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment from a universe that never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office work

It had been a very bad day. No one was really _talking_ about it, but the tension hung in the air.

Tatsumi was still angry. He wondered if he'd ever stop feeling angry, and frustrated, and powerless.

There was a knock at his door. "Come in," he snapped, not bothering to stop pacing.

Tsukiyono Omi wordlessly brought in a tray. He poured two cups of tea and sat down.

Tatsumi nodded his thanks, and sat down as well.


End file.
